I'm tired of being lonely
by Fairykick
Summary: Aomine is hurt after the game against Kise and nothing seems to go well after that. His team finds out about aspects of his life that he would rather have hidden. GoM will appear throughout the story also the other schools. An OC will be introduced but it's not decided whether she will end up with someone or not. Car accident occur! Hospitalization, friendship. Love?
1. Chapter 1 - Friendship can be annoying

**Here is a new story that i'm working on, not sure if this will turn out to be an OC romance or not, i will let the reviews decide. It will mostly be Aomine centered but the rest of GoM will appear as well. The chapters will be shorter but uploaded faster. I hope you'll like this short introduction.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 - Friendship can be annoying...<span>**

"Aomine, you are not playing in the next games."

"What the hell coach what do you mean? I'm not playing?!"

"Your right knee is still injured after the game against Kaijou, until it's healed you are not to play at all."

"Is this a sick joke? I'm playing!"

"This is final, I have already removed your name from the player list for the rest of the tournament." With that said the coach of Touou left the gym to his office. The rest of the team stood awkwardly under the basket wondering if it was safe to begin practice.

Aomine was fuming, he caught sight of Momoi clutching her clipboard nervously.

"You!" he screamed as he walked up to the wall where she was standing. "I don't need you to mother me. Explain yourself Satsuki!"

"Daiki you are injured if you play in the state you are right now you might get seriously hurt. I'm only looking out for you." She said with teary eyes.

"Haven't I told you to mind your own fucking business? What gives you the right to decide if I should play or not? I don't need you or your help!" he yelled at her and slammed his fist into the wall next to her head.

With that, he left the gym in angry strides and as he left Momoi sank down to the floor in tears.

"Momoi-san are you okay? Her teammates rushed to her side.

"Waaaaiii," she wailed. "He hates me! Daiki-kun hates me!"

"No Momoi-san he doesn't hate you, he is just angry. He is probably regretting right this moment." Imayoshi said.

"Yes don't be sad, you did the right thing." The others chimed in.

"Thank you guys…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay a very short start but i will update soon again. Stay tuned ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm stubborn and ignorant

**Here is the next chapter! Read and review ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - I'm stubborn and ignorant<strong>

_Stupid Satsuki, overdoing things as usual but this time she went to far. So what if my knee is hurting a bit, I can still play. They are all idiots I swear! _

Aomine could be seen walking with his hands in his pocket being in deep thought and not paying attention to his surroundings. Suddenly he walked into something._ Huh?_

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Watch where you're going? Shit look what you did!"

He looked down and realized that he had walked into and knocked over a petite girl with dark hair and pale skin. She was sitting on the ground with a small baby crying in her arms.

"Eh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you…"

"Obviously you didn't, how are you going to fix this?" she said and looked at the crying baby.

"Eh…?"

"Are you just going to let me sit here? At least help me up."

"Eh… ah, I'm so sorry. Here give me the kid." He took the baby in one arm and helped the girl up with the other one. "Oh, you're bleeding." He said as he looked at the girl's leg.

"It's just a scratch, give me Rao."

"There is a small clinic at the other side of this park, let's go there and take care of that." He said as he started walking in that direction.

"Hey wait up! You're walking too fast. Give him back so I can make him stop crying!"

Aomine took the little boy and held him out in front of him. Then all of a sudden he threw the kid in the air and caught him again.

"What the hell! Be careful!"

"See he stopped crying. He must like it since he's laughing." He said as he threw the boy again. "So where is the dad? You should call to let him know you got hurt, and sorry again."

"His parents are at the main hospital. His mom is getting a surgery so I'm just taking care of him meanwhile."

"Oh, so you're not the mother?"

"What kind of girl my age would have a kid, let's be serious!"

"Hmm… anyway what's your name?"

"Murasakibara Keiko, how about you?"

"Aomine Daiki. Hey wait Murasakibara? As in Atsushi Murasakibara?"

"You know my brother?"

"You're brother!?"

"Haha close that mouth! I simply take after our mom while he takes after our dad. I'm a year younger." She said with a smile. "So how do you know my brother?"

"We used to play basketball in the same team in Teiko, we used to be really good friends. Is your brother around?"

"Oh, I see. No I came here to visit Rao's family by my own. Nii-san and me don't really have much in common when it comes to friends and hobbies."

They finally reached the small clinic and luckily they could meet the doctor right away. He cleaned the wound thoroughly and put a band-aid over it.

"Make sure to change it daily and it should be fine."

"Thank you doctor. Good bye!"

As they were leaving the clinic Keiko received a call from the baby's parents telling her that she could come back with their kid.

"I will wait here in the lobby and walk you home." Aomine said when they got to the hospital.

"You don't need to do that, I can get back safely."

"No it's fine. I don't have anything better to do."

"Okay, thank you. I will be back soon then."

40 min later they were walking out of the hospital heading to the subway station. Aomine still feeling sorry for hurting his friend's sister bought her a smoothie at the subway station. While riding the train his phone buzzed.

Bzzzz…bzzzz… "Shouldn't you pick it up, it's the third time already?"

"Nah, not feeling like it." But as he saw her disapproving look he changed his mind and answered.

"What!?"

**"Yah, baka! Now you're picking up the phone!"** With Satsuki screaming in the phone the whole cabin could hear them fighting.

"What do you want? Are you apologizing or what?"

**"Apologizing? I already did and since I did it for you I don't see the point of doing it again. You are such a baby!"**

"You called me what?!"

**"A big grumpy baby that wont grow up!"**

"Did you call me to insult me Satsuki!?"

**"I'm calling so we can plan your rehab, the knee wont heal unless you do some rehab on it!"**

"Shut up! I told you I don't need your help! I'm tired of hearing your nagging voice and seeing your ugly face Satsuki! Get lost!"

**"You are tired?! I'm tired of taking care of such a baby that can't even do anything by himself! You face of a dog Ahomine! You're coming to the gym tomorrow at 1pm to meet your therapist! You hear me!?"**

"Idiot they way you're screaming I'm going deaf. Just get lost, I'm not going!"

Aomine hung up the phone. A vein was pulsing on his forehead and he was breathing rather heavily and he was a bit red in the face. His phone started buzzing again. He looked at the caller id, stared at it with a murderous glare and answered.

"What!"

**"I already told Akashi about it, he said he would come by and see for himself that you're going. He said he would be deeply disappointed to see you skipping tomorrow's meeting!"**

"You!...You!" and this time Momoi hung up first feeling content on the other side of the line. 10 seconds later he received a message.

**Don't be late tmr! / **

"Seriously those people try their best to annoy me! Come this is our stop." He took Keiko's hand and dragged her out with him.

"That was so embarrassing what did you fight with your girlfriend about?"

"Haha, that's funny! Not even if she was the last woman on earth would I date her! Basketball issues don't tell your brother!"

"Fine, fine I won't! Hihi are you going to hold my hand all the way home?"

"Gomen! I forgot." He said as he quickly dropped her hand.

They walked for a couple of minutes until they reached her house.

"This is where I live, you want to come in for some tea or something?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm going back."

"Okay, and thank you for taking me home. Be safe!"

Aomine waved and watch her enter her house before leaving.

_Damn Satsuki, now when Akashi is coming I have to go or he will make me pay for wasting his time. Just great, perfectly great…_

* * *

><p><strong>Now you've met my OC Murasakibara Keiko, let me know what you think ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 - Hmmm

**Since this chapter is short and kind of belongs to the previous one i will just upload it now**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Hmmm...<strong>

"Keiko come over here for a bit."

"Hai otou-san!"

"So who was that young man bringing you home right now?"

"Someone I met while visiting auntie. He just offered to walk me home, saying that girls aren't supposed to walk outside when it's dark."

"Why didn't you invite him in if he came such a long way to drop you off?"

"Okaa-san, he said he had to get back home, so he couldn't stay."

"Yo, Keiko how do you know he wasn't a creep, just wanting to know where you live?"

"Haha nii-san are you worried, give me some chips! Is it something good on tv?

"They're airing new episodes of 'the silent library' but seriously who was it?"

"He said he's your friend from middle school, Aomine Daiki."

"Hmmm, Mine-chin you say…"

"Nii-san give me some more!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, don't forget to review :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - Can I come?

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites/follows that i've got so far. It really helps and motivates me to keep writing 3 A big THANK YOU! 3**

**This is a short one i know but i will post the next chapter tmr :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Can i come?<strong>

"Sei-senpai! Ohayo come in."

"Ohayo Keiko-chan. How are you?"

"I'm well, but are you two going somewhere?"

"We're going to visit some basketball friends in town and then come back and eat."

"Senpai can I come with you? Pretty please?"

"You have to ask your brother."

At that moment Atsushi came down the stairs to join the two.

"Ask me what?" He looked suspiciously at his sister.

"Please take me with you when you go out, I promise I won't bother you, I will even bring a book and be quiet. Nii-san pleeeeease!"

"No!"

"Niiiiiiiiii-saaaaaan!"

"No!"

"Atsushi be nice to your sister, here take some extra spending money and take care of her."

"Whatever, Akashi I'm sorry, I don't have a say in this."

"Let's go."

"Otou-san, arigatou, I will call when we are on our way back."

* * *

><p><strong>A short one, but what will happen during the next chapter...<strong>

**Don't forget to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - To be strong is everything

**Here is another update :) i'm planning on updating weekly but if i get more reviews i will probably feel encouraged and update sooner. thank you for reading ^^**

**BTW... i know the title of the chapters suck please bear with it :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - To be strong is everything<strong>

The time was 12.55 and Aomine was glaring at the four people, which he thought was causing him the most annoyance in the world. Akashi was simply looking at him with an expressionless face and his arms crossed. Satsuki was smiling brightly at him. Atsushi was eating from a big bag of popcorn and his sister was hiding behind him and stealing glances at him. Aomine on the other hand stood in front of them with a sulky face and accusing eyes. The rest of the Touou team was doing individual training in the gym and secretly observing the group of people. They were all curious of how they would manage to get Aomine obedient.

"Hello, my name is dr. Man, good I see you're already changed. From the information I got you overstrained your right knee a couple of days ago is that correct?"

"Hai doctor." He replied sulkily.

"Stand straight and make a squat as far as you can." He began and managed to bend his knees 20cm before he shouted and fell to floor clutching his knee. The doctor rapidly rolled up his shorts to the thigh and started to press and pull on the knee, while Aomine was obviously in pain.

"I'm sorry about that, wear this for now and I want you to come by the hospital tomorrow for some x-rays and ultrasound of the knee." He said as he bandaged the knee.

"Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, bye." Before he left he turned to Momoi and gave her a nod before leaving. As soon as he was gone Keiko ran up to him.

"I didn't know you were this hurt. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." With that he turned around and limped out of the gym with his bag over his shoulder.

"Nii-san, did I do something wrong? He just left."

"Hmm…"

"How is that even an answer?"

"Don't worry Keiko-chan, he is just mad at me for forcing this on him."

"Oh I see, but don't worry he will come to his senses sooner or later."

"Thank you, but you better hurry they're leaving without you." With that she started running after the two boys. "And you!" Momoi turned to the Touou team. " You can't even do individual training for 30 min without slacking off? Everyone line up we are doing endurance from now on!" As she said that the whole team went pale. She wasn't the team manager for nothing. Hell training awaited them…


	6. Chapter 6 -

**Here is another chapter, and thank you to those who reviewed :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - That's all I have left, give it back!<strong>

"Ah finally Saturday." Kagami sighed as he sat down in front of Kuroko at Maji Burger. As the animal he was he started shuffling burgers in his mouth to the point of him looking like a squirrel.

"Kagami-kun eat slowly." Kuroko said as he sipped on his vanilla milkshake.

"Yo, don't you guys have practice at 6pm?"

"Oh, Ahomine! What's up?"

"No we're free today."

"Shut up Bakagami!" he said as he sat down at the end of table.

"Aomine-kun, you're not eating?"

"Not hungry." As he said that his stomach betrayed him and started growling. Kuroko and Kagami sent each other a look and then stared back at Aomine. "Whatever…"

"So I heard you got your knee checked out last Tuesday. Is it serious?"

"Everyone is overreacting. It's nothing serious but Satsuki keeps getting worked up about it."

"Aomine-kun we are planning to go play some video games at Kagami's place after this you want to join?"

"Sure it's not like I have anything else to do. Yo, do you have any magazines?"

"What do you take me for?" Kagami turned red of embarrassment.

They continued talking for a while more before they left. While walking Aomine recognized an apartment in the building complex they were passing. He stopped and took out a shiny watch from the pocket of his pants, staring at it with a gloomy face.

"Aomine-kun isn't that the watch your mother gave you before she…"

"Mmm."

Knowing it wasn't his place to say anything Kagami watched the duo as Kuroko put a hand on Aomine's back in way to comfort him.

"Their death anniversary is on Monday, I don't think I can attend it again." He said with a solemn voice.

"Both me and Momoi-san will help you out don't worry. We've been with you on that day as long as I can remember we wont leave you to it by yourself."

"Tetsu did you know that I used to live there," he said as he looked up at that apartment. "There is where I got the watch, it might not be much but it's all I've left of them." As he looked at it a hand suddenly grabbed the watch and was then gone. Aomine looked up to see someone running away from them. Without caring about his knee he started running after the thief with Kuroko and Kagami right behind him. His knee was burning but he ignored the pain. He was getting closer and closer he crossed a street and took a hold of the thief as he just caught up with him across the road. Kuroko and Kagami were stuck on the other side of the road as the cars had gotten a green light when they reached the street.

Aomine forcefully took the watch from the thief and punched him in the face. The thief getting panicked over being caught pushed Aomine into the road as hard as he could. With Aomine's leg being injured he lost his balance and stumbled backwards into the road. All of a sudden a honking could be heard but it was too late for Aomine to do anything…

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen to Aomine-kun? Will he be alright?<strong>

**I guess you all have to wait and see ;)**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 - We're friends and we do care

**Hi! Here is the next chapter (updated earlier than planned), where all the GoM are featured! Read to find out what happened to Aomine-kun...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - We're friends, and we do care<strong>

The screeching sound of the cars breaks were loud, it seemed as things were running in slow motion. Kuroko and Kagami paralyzed by fear and shock saw how the speeding black car neared their friend and eventually hit him. Aomine had managed a small jump, which made him fly into the glass of the car rather than under it. His back and head hit it with such a force that made the glass brake. As the car came to a stop his limp body flew forward a couple of meters. Blood staining both the car and road, people were screaming, all movement had stopped around the accident and Kuroko and Kagami ran up to their friend.

"Aomine-kun, please wake up, can you hear me?"

"Hey, please be alive. You can't leave us like this!"

"I can hear the ambulance coming, please hold on!" Aomine opened his eyes slowly. His head was spinning and his eyesight blurred.

"Tetsu…Taiga… it hurts." He whispered weakly.

"It might hurt now but you will get better for sure."

"The Ahomine I know wouldn't go down because of this."

"Haha… *cough* *cough*, funny as always Taiga." With that he closed his eyes as the streetlights were hurting him.

Finally the ambulance arrived, they hurriedly loaded him into the vehicle as they informed the two boys of where they were taking him.

As the two boys made their way to the hospital they called the GoM to let them know what had happened.

**Kise**

"Hi, Kurokocchi!"

…

"What, is he okay?"

…

"I will be right over!"

"Kasamatsu senpai I'm sorry I'm skipping training!"

"What? But we haven't even started yet! You're not going anywhere!"

"Senpai I have to go Aominecchi had an accident and he's in the hospital, I really have to go." Kise being in so much distress was unusual, which led Kasamatsu to believe that the situation was serious.

"Okay, do you need anyone to go with you?"

"No, no I'm fine, thank you." He hurriedly left the gym not bothering to get a change.

**Akashi**

"Seijuro speaking."

…

"Taiga what happened?"

…

"I will leave right away, don't worry about calling Atsushi I will call him, get the others."

**Murasakibara**

The Murasakibara family was sitting in their living room eating snacks and watching a drama on tv.

"Oh, Aka-chin, what's up?"

…

"Aomine got hit by a car!?" he screamed in the phone as the stood up from his seat, snacks forgotten.

…

"I will take the train, so I'll meet you up at the hospital."

"Okaa-san, otou-san, my friend had an accident. I'm going out might be back tomorrow or the day after."

"I'm coming with you!"

"No!" after saying that he rushed out of the house.

"I'm going with him, I will come back when he does, bye!" and so she left as well running after her brother who was in such deep thought that he didn't notice her following him onto the train. Their parents just shook their head and decided that they would call them in an hour to see where they were.

**Midorima**

"I will come as soon as I can."

He dropped his hand to his side and zoned out until Takao shook him.

"Hey, are you sleeping standing up?" that comment made him come back to reality. He walked to the bench and fumbled with the bag as he picked it up. The rest of his teammates looking at him in a weird way since this was way beyond of normality for him.

"Otsubo I'm leaving."

"The hell you're leaving!" He walked up to him and forcefully turned him around. He got surprised to see the never changing Midorima pale and worried and don't forget tense. "Did something happen."

"A friend got hurt, I have to go see him." As he walked toward the door he accidentally walked into the wall next to the door.

"Takao, go with him, make sure he doesn't hurt himself on they way, he seems to be a little out of it. That call must have come as a shock for him."

"Yeah, you right, I will text you what happened when I find out." He said in a worried tone before going after his tall friend.

**Touou**

"Momoi-san what's wrong?" Sakurai asked her as he put a hand on her shoulder. She had gotten a phone call and upon hanging up she had collapsed on the floor crying non-stop.

"You have to tell us what happened." The usually hotheaded Wakamatsu said in a gentle tone.

"Aomine-kun, he… he…"

"Momoi-san you have to tell us for us to do something, what did he do." The big Susa said.

"He got hit by a car, he might be dead or alive they don't know right now." She said as she buried her face in her hands.

"Everyone let's go get a change and head over to the hospital, Momoi-san wait for a bit we will be done in a minute.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter and that you will continue reading. Thank you so much to those who are following this story and put it as a favorite, it gives me so much motivation and encouragement.<strong>

**I'm very open for criticism and I love to read your reviews so please don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts. **

**Last thing... Would you like to see Aomine-kun paired up with Murasakibara Keiko? I haven't decided what their relationship should be at the moment so please give me your opinions. ^^**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing 3**


	8. Chapter 8 - The truth about Aomine Daiki

**I want to begin with apologizing for this long delay in providing an update! Gomen T.T Exams and school are killing me and I got kind of sad when the manga finished, most of my motivation just went downhill :/ anyway since i like this story and my main character i want to give it a try again. So please if you have any suggestions or things you would like to happen/expect let me know. i'm hungry for ideas for this story so feed me xD**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8 - The truth about Aomine Daiki<strong>

Everyone reached the hospital at the same time and waited at the reception while Akashi went to ask where their friend was.

"He is still in the OR (operation room) but we can go to the waiting room where Taiga and Tetsuya are."

When they reached the waiting room they could see Kuroko standing facing the OR door with his hands clenched at his sides. His usually expressionless face was now showing traces of tears and worry. Kagami was sitting on a chair, elbows on knees and face in his hands, trying to cover the fact that he was crying.

"Kuroko-kun." Momoi ran up to Kuroko and hugged him and began to cry once again. At the same time Kise sat next beside Kagami and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone let's gather. You two, what happened?"

As Kuroko sat down Kagami began. "He and Kuroko were talking about some watch that he was holding and all of a sudden some thief took it and ran away."

"You all know how Aomine-kun is. He started running after him and caught up with him at the other side of the intersection. Me and Kagami-kun were stuck at the other side of the road because of the traffic lights."

"Aomine punched the guy and took the watch then all of a sudden that thief pushed him into the road. It must be because of that his knee is injured and because of the running, but he lost his balance and stumbled backwards into the road, and then the car…" Kagami buried his face in his hands again.

"If Aomine-kun hadn't made a small jump and flown into the window of the car it would have driven over him, in a sense Aomine-kun got lucky. And then the driver managed to stop the car and Aomine flew forward. He said it hurt, Aomine would never say something like that. Aomine-kun never acts weak in front of others." Silent tears started to run down his face again.

"What kind of watch was it, that caused all this?" Wakamatsu asked.

"This one." Kuroko took out an old but shiny watch.

"Since you are his new teammates you should know. It's better for him if he has people around him."

"Akashi, this is not right."

"Shintarou, they have to know, to better understand him. Listen up, Daiki's father died when Daiki was really young, I never knew the details but apparently he was Daiki's hero and it was because him that he began basketball. This watch was a wedding gift his mother gave his father. One day in middle school his mother decided that he should have it as a memory of his father, the thing is… the same day he got that watch from his mother, she died. While he was in school someone had broken into their house, raped and murdered her as well as stolen most of their money. He was the one who found her when he came back from school. You must understand what kind of shock that must have been for him. It was after that, that he began to change. He wasn't always like he is now. He used to be the most energetic one and always smiling. The other thing is, both his parents died on the same day, their death anniversary is this Monday, that will explain if he has been more difficult than usual."

"That watch is the only family Mine-chin has left."

Both the Touou team and Kagami looked down at the floor upon realizing how lonely Aomine actually must have been. It also explained his carefree behavior not caring about skipping classes or whatsoever.

"Which one of you are Aomine Daiki's guardians?" A tall tired looking doctor with sharp and serious eyes asked, as he came out of the OR.

"We are/I am!" Everyone said as they turned to the doctor. After saying it they all looked at each other with confused eyes as wondering how they were going to fix this mess.

"What I want to know is who is his legal guardian? I can't see any adults here?"

"Aomine Daiki is an orphan and closest relative lives abroad. As for guardianship you can talk to me. I will be responsible for his hospitalization fee and also provide him with a lawyer if that would be needed. Also Momoi Satsuki is his closest friend and her parents have good contact with him. My name is Akashi Seijuro." He said as he stretched out his hand for a handshake with the doctor.

"Very well, the two of you follow me, the rest of you…" he paused for a bit as if making a decision before continuing…"normally we don't allow non-family to stay past visit hours, but because of this peculiar situation I will allow it. However the patient needs outmost peacefulness. You can in no way make him feel anxious or agitated or stressed. If I notice that you are disturbing him I will have to ban you from the ward."

"Hai! Arigatou!" Everyone said as they bowed their head in respect for the doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>End of this chapter! <strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review ^^ and thank you for reading!**


End file.
